Hell's Kitchen bulletin terminals
Hell's Kitchen bulletin terminal is a terminal appearing in Deus Ex. There are three of these: one in Underworld Tavern, another in the subway, and the last one in the 'Ton Hotel. Bulletins 1 - 4 are available during the player's first and second visits to Hell's Kitchen. They are replaced by bulletins 5 - 9 after the player arrives there to find Stanton Dowd. Bulletins Water Advisory Residents of Manhattan and Brooklyn should be aware that last week's chlorine spill in the Hudson River now appears to have washed ashore and is interfering with the operation of at least one water processing plant. While the impact upon the city's utilities is currently unclear, water rationing rules may need to be instituted within the next week. Under NO circumstances should any resident drink, bathe, or swim in contaminated water. If you or someone you know comes in contact with contaminated water, go to the nearest available hospital or clinic. Brooklyn Naval Yards Completes Sub Pen In a ceremony held earlier today, the venerable Brooklyn Naval Yards christened a new, state-of-the-art sub pen. New York Senator Clark Ashton was in attendance, as was industrialist Bob Page, whose subsidiaries handled many of the contracts for the construction of the new building. "This is certainly a great day for New York," said Page in a brief speech to commemorate the occasion. "New York is, in many ways, the symbolic center of America, an example to not only the rest of the country but the world. As long as New York remains mindful of its past but dedicated towards realizing its future, this will never change. This building is only a small -- but significant -- step in the continual renewal of the city, and Page Industries is glad to be a part of that." Battery Park Closed Until Further Notice Due to unidentified terrorist action, Battery Park will be closed to all unauthorized personnel until further notice. Local police working in conjunction with UNATCO agents are currently in the process of dealing with the threat, and according to UNATCO head Joseph Manderley, "The situation is strictly minor, but any time the potential exists for civilian casualties we must proceed with caution." Be Safe: Be Suspicious Terrorism has become an unfortunate fact of life, not only in New York, but the country at large, a direct assault on our communities and our way of life that leaves citizens struggling to find answers to difficult questions, not the least of which is "What can I do to prevent such atrocities? How can I help?" Quite simply, terrorism is successful because terrorists are able to pass unnoticed and unremarked upon — but they fail to count on the best intelligence network ever devised: the American people. How can you tell who might be a terrorist? Look for the following characteristics: * A stranger or foreigner. * Argumentative, especially about politics or philosophy. * Probing questions about your work, particularly high-tech. * Spends a greater than average amount of time on the Net. * Interests in chemistry, electronics, or computers. * Large numbers of mail-order deliveries. * Taking photographs of major landmarks. And those are just a few. If you're suspicious, then turn them in to your local law enforcement for a thorough background check. Better safe than sorry. You and your neighbors will sleep more securely knowing that you're watching each other's backs. Terrorist Attack at La Guardia The recent terrorist attack on Liberty Island and the resulting reprisal by UNATCO forces appears to have spilled over onto a private airfield at La Guardia where the fighting is still ongoing at last report. All inbound flights are being rerouted to John F. Kennedy International Airport, while outbound flights have been suspended until further notice. Look for further updates as more information becomes available. Page Donates to Area Clinic Today Bob Page made a record donation of over ten million credits to the Clinics and Hospices Association of New York, the largest private donation in the organizations history. Already strained to the breaking point by the influx of patients suffering from the "Gray Death," the donation was "a gift from God," according to Ray Cobo, Deputy Director of CHANY, "This couldn't have come at a better time and should allow us to dramatically improve our services." "It was the right thing to do," commented Page. "When I was in New York recently, the suffering that I saw on the streets was unconscionable. Thomas Aquinas, a personal icon, worked his entire life to ease such terrible pain. This is the very least I could do." DECLARATION OF MARTIAL LAW Effective immediately, all citizens of New York City are hereby informed that, at the request of Governor Walpole, President Mead has declared MARTIAL LAW to be in effect for Manhattan and surrounding boroughs. Until further notice, the affected areas are under the authority of the Federal Emergency Management Administration who will work with UNATCO and local law enforcement to eliminate the terrorist threat that has paralyzed the city in the past week. "This is an extreme measure -- one undertaken with the utmost gravity -- but it is a necessary step to insure the safety of the citizens of New York," said Walton Simons, Director of FEMA. "I can only stress that it is a temporary situation that will be resolved as quickly as possible." Citizens are advised that a curfew has been instituted from 9PM to 7AM. Further details will follow. MOST WANTED: J.C. Denton Citizens of New York are warned to be on the lookout for terrorist J.C. Denton, also known as "." Denton, a terrorist leader, is wanted in conjunction with a number of crimes including the recent attack on UNATCO Headquarters; the bombing of the VersaLife Building in Hong Kong; and the murders of Juan Ivanovich Lebedev, UNATCO Agent Anna Navarre, and UNATCO Director Joseph Manderley. Denton is approximately six feet tall, with silver facial tattoos and solid blue eyes, the result of a genetic condition usually concealed by a pair of sunglasses. He is armed and extremely dangerous. If you believe you have seen or know someone answering to this description, DO NOT attempt to engage them, but immediately report them to your nearest FEMA, UNATCO, or police presence. New Cremation Center As per FEMA Public Health Directive 27 (PHD27), all bodies are to be cremated IMMEDIATELY upon expiration. To facilitate this process, a new crematorium has been opened in Yankee Stadium; however, citizens are asked not to transport bodies themselves, but to contact the appropriate health officials at EmergencyServices//NYNET.323.4095 if they require assistance. Failure to comply with any FEMA Directive is punishable by a minimum sentence of 3 years in jail and/or a fine of up to c.10,000. Government Shutdowns Until further notice, all city, state, and county offices are closed, and the following services suspended: * Public schools * Municipal buses * Garbage service * Road maintenance In addition, all air travel to and from John F. Kennedy International Airport and La Guardia has been canceled. Transit Disruptions As the result of terrorist action, several subway stations are now closed to traffic: * 18th Street * Battery Park * York Street * Clark Street * High Street * Queensbridge and Queensboro * Pelham Green line from Elder to Middleton Alternate routes will be posted at or near the affected stations, or can be found on Transit//NYNET.002.32323. Note that district passes will be strictly monitored to prevent unauthorized travel and curfew will be observed at all stations throughout the greater metropolitan area. Category:Deus Ex computers and terminals